The Force of Magic
by Pixiecropse
Summary: Saphira Waters has spent the years since the death of her father following his last wishes even though they made her miserable, her best friend Sage wants her to be happy and Sages wish might just come true when a certain famous illusionist Cosentino comes to preform in her families theater will the magic that seems to connect the two get them together. read and find out XD
1. Chapter 1 Force of Magic

Please pretty please my father promises that he'll let you use the theater stage when it's empty after every show if you'll help set up. He says he'll pay you and you get to see the shows for free well at least the ones you help set up for.

My best friend Sage is currently trying to convince me that she and her father need my help for the upcoming shows apparently some big time magician or technically illusionist is coming to perform. I think I've heard of him before from Australia's got talent and I will admit he is very good but I'm a little cautious of his personality. But then again I've never meet him. I come back from zoning out in my thoughts. To hear Sage calling my name.

Saphira?, saphira!, **SAPHIRA !**

Okay okay I heard you I say

She gives me a look and crosses her arms and kind of glares in a doubtful way then what did I just say

I wince fine I wasn't listening I'm sorry what did you say?

She sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose as I was saying she continues that this way you will get to practice a bit though I wonder when you're ever going to go and try out I mean you have such a great voice I don't see why you just won't go audition.

I glare at her you know why I say to her.

She glares back but you can't let her control your life no matter what your fathers will says she tells me

I know but I will follow my father's last wish and that was for me and my stepmother to still be a very close family even after he is gone even if she and my step sister are from hell. I say right back to her.

But .. she starts

No!

But

I said no now drop it.

Fine she says

Anyway I say to her I guess you are right I really would like to practice a bit and it would be nice to be able to go see a free show when I want and I think it would be entertaining to see how this turns out. So yes, I will work with your father's crew to help set up for the shows.

Sage smiles at me thank you thank you you're a life saver.

Why was your father so keen on getting me to help out anyway I mean couldn't he have just hired some more workers rather than try and get you to beg me into helping out.

Weeeeelllll she says the next performer is and illusionist or magician sooo since he knew that you used to like to do magic tricks for your father when he was sick he thought it would be a good idea for you to help set up the show. Since he thought that you might also know a bit more about magic then the others so in a way you're like the supervisor of the show set up. She smiles widely at me.

I could feel my left eye twitching in response to this answer.

Oh is that soo and how did he come by this particular information cause I certainly don't remember telling him about that nor do I remember ever doing any of my magic tricks around him.

She started fidgeting she then smiles sheepishly up at me and starts to poke her pointer fingers together I may have let it slip when he mentioned that the person preforming did magic or illusions and I remembered you suddenly and well it just kind of came out. She looks at me nervously like she wasn't certain if she should say sorry or run for the hills while she still could.

I sigh I couldn't stay mad at Sage for long even if I wanted to.

I turn and look at her tell me again why I'm friends with you.

Her face brightens and she replies cause all the other kids in school thought you were to weird and I just thought that you were cool and plus I'm the only other crazy person there we crazies have to stick together.

I faceplamed yep that was Sage alright I sigh again fine, fine, fine.

I'm going to regret this later reluctantly I ask What time do I need to be there and on what days?

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2 The past

I finally got back to the flat that my father had left for me in the will it was still decorated the way how my mom had it before she died as well. Now that I thought about it, it's been so many years since they both passed away mother passed in a car accident when I was 8 and few years later I was 11 my father was diagnosed with prostate cancer and they said that they could remove it and everything would be just fine. Well the surgery went great and then he went in for one of his checkups only to be told that they were sorry but apparently they hadn't gotten all of it. He was told that it was growing now at an alarming pace and he would need to start radiation therapy if there was going to be a chance of survival. Well for the next six months he took the radiation and each month I watched as my father grew weaker and I took care of him the best that I could but it was a devastating blow when the doctors told us they couldn't do anything more for him he had about 4 more months to live.

I forgot to mention that before the cancer he had meet another women when I was 10 and had gotten together with her about say 2 months before my 11th birthday she had another daughter from a marriage before this one she was about 3 years younger than me and a spoiled brat. Sadly my stepmother wasn't that much better than her daughter always getting onto me about my appearance saying how our family had a reputation to uphold and that includes looks. I was always tempted to say my looks are just fine I'm not the one who tans so much that in the end you're going to have to get at least 10 different plastic surgeries to remove all the wrinkles when your 40.

My dad for some mysteriously unexplained reason couldn't tell that we didn't get along maybe it was because I knew he was happy with her and I didn't want to ruin it for him so there comes in that saying grin and bare it. So that is what I proceeded to do and when his time came I was devastated I went into a depression thinking everyone I had, had left me that there was no reason to keep living this life. My stepmother accused me of being a self-absorbed selfish bitch that I wasn't the only one who lost someone I know that but she has her daughter my only blood related kin was my father and now he was buried six feet underground right beside my mother.

Living in that house with her and her daughter become a living nightmare since my father was gone she was my guardian and of course you couldn't leave to move out unless you where 18. I had a very long wait and then there came the reading of the will my fathers will stated that 75% of his wealth and money were to go to me instead of my stepmother who only got the other 25%. That pissed her off to a whole another level she went from insane bitch who hates me into mega insane bitch who hates my every breath and curses the day that I was born. Talk about fun now can I gouge my eyes out while making my ears bleed by listening to the teletubies remix from 1985 that's how much fun it was.

And if dad leaving me almost all his money wasn't enough reason to hate me she hated me even more when they proceeded to tell us that my dad had saved my mother's flat that she had planned on giving to me anyway when I was old enough as my hide away from reality room. No literally that was what my dad said in his will that she called it I really had to resist the erg to face palm at that one. His will also said the even if he was gone now that he wanted my stepmother to treat me just like one of her own kids. He told me to also try and stay close to the family as possible unless some unfortunate circumstances took place.

Anyway my stepmother made it her goal in life to make me miserable if I had plans she would make me cancel them by having me babysit the neighbor's kids without me even offering. If I had a test for school and had to study she would make sure that she had a party that night just to keep me from sleeping. From there it just escalated into her own daughter doing things like that as well she even tried to get me to do her homework for her and I not being the push around she thought I was told her hell no I listened to her mother and I chose my battles but I am not going to start taking orders from a no authority three years younger than me spoiled little lazy brat. She of course though a tantrum and yelled for her mummy.

I was punished of course but I still wouldn't do her homework she might thank me for it one day if she does it herself but then again she probably just paid or bullied some guy at school to do it for her. It continued like that for the next couple of years until I was about let's see 19 that was when Sage being the great yet crazy at times best friend that she is convinced me that enough was enough and it was time for me to get gone so I packed up my stuff and started living in the flat my mother left me.

Here I stand now looking at myself in the old almost gothic antique mirror on the wall my long blonde silver hair falling in curls around my heart shaped face that look so similar to my mothers and yet I had my father's kind of sharp almost pointed nose. I had a mix of their eyes my father's being a lite gray and my mother's being blue it came out as an almost icy blue color I loved it. I stood at 5'4 I am not short I have a height deficiency or as my best friend Sage would say I'm short I'm fun sized.

I would then proceed to tell her I am not a candy bar I am a human being you're making me sound like a toy or that I'm edible which I am neither. Your probable wondering wear Sage was during the first half she was there she was my support she was one of the reasons that I never went a killed my self she made me realize that I had her and her family. Though that only included her father since her mother died when she was 14 and well I was there for her then as she was for me with my father.

I had the almost average body build except I always felt I had way too much in the chest area I was a C 38 and Sage was always telling me I had all the curves in all the right places. The only real turn off was the way I dressed and to me there was nothing wrong with the way I dressed I mean sure I had a kind of punkish style including fish nets and a lot of black but I mixed some color in there I mean I had purple and blues strips running through my hair. I mean I don't always dress like that some days I just grab some tights or jeans and a random shirt and go with it or a dress if I feel like it.

I am now 22 and thanks to my father leaving me with quite a bit of money I would never have to work if I didn't want to but that's not stopping me I sometimes work at the old day care I used to go to as a kid. The old lady that runs it likes my help from time to time and she says I have a natural knick for getting the kids to like me and listen. I'm also got a degree in music so I play the piano and sing of course singing I love it to me that's magic when you're able to open your mouth and sing a song so thrilling so enthralling that it makes people shiver. I have never been able to sing like that well at least according to me Sage on the other hand doesn't agree and I know it's only cause she has the I hear only the things I want to hear coming from your mouth syndrome.

I finished putting my things away and picked out an outfit for the next day consisting of a nice blue shaded dress with some black tights with my favorite snickers considering that I would be starting work at the theater for Sage and her father. I had to be there at ten in the morning so that means getting up at 8 taking a shower blow drying my hair and slipping on my clothes and breakfast. I get ready for bed and slip in between the sheets I turn the lamp out by my bed time to get refreshed there's a new day head on the morrow and I need to be able to face it head on.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3 Is this a dream?

Now I had planned on adding another chapter but sadly I was unable to since my job suddenly called me in to work. But I will be getting a few more chapters out later this week but this weekend I will be unable to do to the fact that I will no longer have access to internet.

But on with the show enjoy

...

At first I thought I was awake but for some reason it was dark all around and a few sparkles of light started to appear around me. I tried to touch one it sparked and then exploded into dust and in the distance I notice an even brighter light and I know everyone says that when you see a bright light in what seems like a tunnel not to go to the light.

Yeah well at the moment I'm saying screw common sense and let's do something stupid so I head towards the light and all of a sudden it was like I was watching the youtube reruns from the Australia's got talent 2011 the year Cosentino started his career. But instead of watching it from the TV point of view I was standing right beside Cosentino as he did his audition I was able to calmly walk with him and I stood in front of him as he began to get ready for his audition talking to the judges.

I looked at him he was staring right at me with this questioning look on his face I just shrugged and walked off the stage and decided to wave my hand in front of all the judges' faces and they never reacted not even once so I'm going to take that as they can't see me but he can curious. But then again I don't have a clue why I'm here in the first place. I walked back up on the stage and decided just to watch or play around it would be fun I could feel that an evil grin had made its way across my face.

Plus I think by the look Cosentinos giving me right now which I noticed he is very good at sneaking looks at me without anyone else noticing he had finally figured out that he was the only one that could see me. As freaky as this is and I do believe that I am holding it together very well with not freaking out since I now seem to find myself about oh I don't know 3 years in the past I mean really I go to sleep to wake up and find myself on a TV show that was aired 3 years ago. And I haven't started running around in a circle screaming and freaking out I haven't even fainted and let me tell you if you give me a big enough shock I'm known by Sage to just fall backwards and I'm out like a light.

Cosentino had just finished telling the judges that he didn't want to give anything away about his act so that they would just have to wait and see. I walked up beside him as he got ready I am actually surprised that he's able to act as if this doesn't faze him but then again so am I. But I have convinced myself that this is a really life like dream that I'm having. Yep that's it I'm still at home in bed sleeping safe and sound and this is just a really big made up figment of my over active imagination and from watching his youtube videos before I went to bed.

I decided that I didn't want to distract him so I went over to where the weird announcer stands off stage just behind the curtains but I couldn't help but watch and admit he was really good not to mention the music was a very nice touch good beat. I will also admit that I loved the music when I heard it on youtube video so he got me into the song kind of weird to say that I like a song because he was the one that chose it. When he finished I couldn't help but be in a good mood I was amazed with all the illusions he pulled and even I couldn't figure out how he did it. I stood there silently as I listened to the judges give their opinions on his performance I could agree with each one of them though I did find the last judges' comments quite funny and Cosentinos offer to teach him how to. That got some small giggles from me.

Soon thought Cosentino started heading back stage after getting his 3 yes's for the next audition to take place. I hid in a small corner trying to stay as small and unnoticeable as possible but that seemed to have failed cause right as he was walking passed me he shot back around and stared. He was fixing to say something to me but I noticed his family coming up from behind him I had to shake my head and put my finger to my lips and pointed behind him. He turned around and noticed them coming to he looked back at me.

"I'll talk to you later when we're alone or something," I told him

I watched him walk away I knew he was going to be celebrating with his family I mean who wouldn't I could only hope that the day I got the courage to stand up on stage like that I would be as lucky as he was. A few minutes later I started following him again making sure to stay out of sight this time the only good thing I found about being like this was that I could float and or fly. So instead of having to sit in the car with them I actually just sat on the roof of the car and caught a ride. It was awesome I know bad time to experience excitement but when will you ever be able to experiament as a ghost really.

I noticed they stopped at an italian restraunte and headed in I decided it was a family affair so I was not really invited and I didn't feel right going in with them any way it felt like spying. So I stayed outside on top of the car at least that was where I was until something tugged me off at first it startled me so I grabbed onto the car railing. But the tugging was persistent then I heard Cosentinos voice dang you've got a grip.

I let go of the railing and felt myself fall into his arms this is no cliché I just had to roll my eyes. "Well," I turned and said to him "if you hadn't of startled me I wouldn't have had to grab something."

"Why aren't you in there with your family celebrating?" I asked him.

"I was but then I remembered you and I was hoping to get an explanation as to one how you suddenly appeared on stage beside me? and two why can't anyone else see you?" Cosentino asked

"Yes well I'm sorry to say I actually have no explanation for this it just happened one minute I closed my eyes to go to bed and the next thing I know I'm on stage next to you talk about freaky," I told him.

To be continued…..


End file.
